


Whoever Falls First: Part 1

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Whoever Falls First: Part 1

Virgil frowned and looked up from his phone. “Hey Patton,” he said. “Listen to what Roman sent me.” And Virgil read,

“I heard you’re a player  
So let’s play a game  
Let’s sweet talk  
Let’s play-fight  
Let’s talk 24/7  
Let’s tell each other good morning and good night every day  
Let’s take walks together  
Let’s give each other nicknames  
Let’s hang out with each other’s friends  
Let’s talk on the phone all night long  
Let’s hold each other  
Let’s kiss and hug  
And whoever falls in love first  
Loses.”

Virgil looked over at Patton. “Any idea why he sent me this?

Patton’s face showed a mixture of amusement, confusion, and glee, as if his favorite ship seemed to be becoming canon before his very eyes. “My only guess is that he wants to play that with you, but I don’t know for sure.”

Virgil snorted. “Yeah, that’s definitely not it.”

“Hm. Well, you might be surprised.”

Virgil was about to ask Patton what he meant when his phone buzzed. When he looked down, a text from Roman glowed from the screen.

Sir Singalot: so what do you think?  
emo nightmare: what do you mean  
Sir Singalot: I mean would you want to do this? With me?

Virgil’s insides seemed to be trying to escape his body.

Playing this. With Roman. Does he want to see what happens, or does he just want to watch me lose and humiliate me like that?  
Whoever falls in love first loses.  
Well then, I’ve definitely lost right from the beginning.

“Virgil? Kiddo, are you okay?” Patton’s voice shook him out of his stupor.  
Virgil nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” he managed to say.

emo nightmare: sure  
Sir Singalot: Well then, let the games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor!


End file.
